


Goodbye Lullaby

by TheInverseUniverse



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: CW: implied child harm, Chat Box Fic, Gen, Help, Hostage Fic, Yassen Gregorovich is not a nice man, Yes all 10k of this was written in a discord chat box, child endangerment, emphasis on the danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/pseuds/TheInverseUniverse
Summary: Being captured wasn’t new. In fact, it was almost routine to Alex Rider. Capture, threats, pain. Old hat. Even the mind numbing hours of isolation were bordering on routine.But this was new. Alex doesn’t know how he’s going to take care of this kid, doesn’t know how he’ll keep a terrified six year old safe from their captor. But he knows he doesn’t have a choice.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Original Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	Goodbye Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Working on commissions? Working on my WIPs? No! I’m going to write 10k of angst and fluff(?) on a discord server! 
> 
> (Sometimes you become the reason rules have to change. It happens.)

Alex had been in this room for seventeen days.

20 days ago, he came to America on a mission. 18 days ago, he was captured by his target. 17 days ago, Yassen had ‘rescued’ Alex.

Alex had been tied up in a room by himself, waiting on a rescue that may or may not ever come. He’d used his rescue beacon, but that was always a roll of the dice.

When Yassen had pulled him out of the building thirty seconds before it exploded, he’d actually _thanked_ the man. That was ten seconds before Yassen injected him with something and bundled him into the back of an SUV.

When Alex had woken up in this room, a mid sized bedroom with a bed, table, and adjoining water closet, he’d been confused.

When he couldn’t open the door or window, he’d been scared.

When Yassen had entered to bring him food, he’d been angry.

It took another day for Yassen to explain everything. He didn’t want to kill Alex, but what Alex knew would jeopardize his contract. Which meant Alex had to stay here until the contract was complete, and Yassen didn’t know how long that would be.

The first escape attempts were the closest to successful, and were met with the harshest punishments. Yassen didn't go out of his way to hurt Alex, but if Alex stepped out of line, or even raised his voice to Yassen, the man wouldn’t hesitate to deliver swift and painful punishment.

After a week, Alex stopped trying to escape.

After two, he wondered if it would have been better to die.

Yassen didn't leave him in total isolation, he would often spend hours in Alex’s room either having tense conversation or working on his laptop and making phone calls in Russian.

But two or three hours of contact with someone who was holding him captive wasn’t enough, and Alex felt like he was in solitary confinement.

The hours with no one but the people on TV made him want to scratch his skin off. He wished he could see someone, _anyone_ other than Yassen.

On day 17, he regretted making that wish. 

———

The day had gone by in a lonely haze like those before, only made remarkable by the fact that Yassen didn’t stay to visit with him.

When he heard the many locks on the door open, Alex didn’t even bother to look away from the television. That is, until he heard the crying.

He jumped up from the table as Yassen dragged a crying child in by the forearm. The man let the little one go, who ran to the far side of the room.

Alex stepped between Yassen and the young boy, mouth open from shock.

“What did you do to him?” He asked. The kid was crying and petrified.

“Nothing,” Yassen said, like he was describing the dishes or work. Not terrorizing a kid. “He is merely frightened.”

“Why is he here?!” Alex demanded. 

Yassen looked at him sharply. “His father was warned what would happen if he did not cooperate. This is the consequence.”

“He’s a _little kid_.” Alex was horrified. Yassen had abducted a little kid because his father wouldn’t what? Fold to blackmail?

Yassen was nonplussed and stony faced. “And so I am giving him to you.”

“I can’t take care of a kid!” Alex insisted, incredulous. “And I’m not your babysitter or your damn partner in crime.”

Yassen shrugs. “Then I will move him. He won’t die if I lock him in a room with food and water.”

“No!” Alex has been suffering through solitary confinement whenever Yassen wasn’t visiting, and it made him want to pull his hair out. It would be inconceivably cruel for a primary schooler.

“Then I suppose you have a roommate.” Yassen turned without another word and locked the door behind him.

———

Alex tried the handle as always. One of these days Yassen wouldn’t lock it properly. It held firm and Alex smacked his palm against it in frustration.

He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. Damn it. A particularly loud sniffle behind him made him pull away.

He couldn’t see the boy at first, but followed the sound of quiet crying to the bed. 

Alex crouched down. The boy was hiding under the bed. He couldn’t blame him.

“Hey,” Alex said softly. The boy whimpered and scooted back a couple inches.

Sighing, Alex climbed down onto his stomach so he was eye level with the kid. “I’m Alex,” he said, offering a tense smile. “What’s your name?”

The boy stared at him for another long moment before saying, “Benji.”

“Hi, Benji,” Alex said. What did you even say to kids? “Are you okay?”

“No!” Benji shrieked. He slammed his little hand into the ground. “I wanna go home! The mean man won’t let me!”

Yeah, Alex knew the feeling.

“Me too,” Alex said, and Benji squinted at him suspiciously. “He won’t let me go home either.”

“Did he snatch you too?” Benji asked. He was missing two front teeth and his S’s sounded like TH’s. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, he did.”

“He’s mean,” Benji muttered, still hiding under the bed.

“He is,” Alex agreed. Then his eyes narrowed. Exactly how mean had Yassen been? He forced himself to have a happier face and asked, “Do you have any boo boos?”

Benji nodded slowly and Alex kept his swearing internal.

“Can you come out so I can see if you’re okay?” Alex asked.

“I don’t wanna,” Benji whined. “What if he comes back?”

“Then you can run right back under,” Alex promised. “And I’ll keep Yassen- the mean man- away from you.”

It was a hell of a promise. Alex hoped he could keep it.  
Alex scooted back, and after a moment, Benji hesitantly crawled out from under the bed and stood up.

Alex could look at him properly now. He was short, Alex guessed short for age. He barely came up to Alex’s elbow, and Alex wasn’t a tall guy to begin with. Benji also had brown hair, a button nose, and was missing two front teeth.

His still pudgy cheeks were wet with tears.

“How old are you, buddy?” Alex asked awkwardly. 

“Six,” Benji said with a sniff, holding out seven fingers in front of him.

“I’m fifteen,” Alex offered. “I don’t have enough fingers for that.”

Benji giggled quietly. 

He didn’t have any visible injuries, and if he could laugh that was a good sign. Right? 

“Where’s your boo-boo?” Alex asked, kneeling down to get closer to Benji’s height.

Benji pointed to his forearm.

“Can I see?” Alex asked, and Benji nodded slowly. Alex carefully rolled up the sleeve of Benji’s T-Rex shirt, revealing a livid red bruise the size of most of his forearm. It was a hand print.

Something dark passed through Alex and across his face, and Benji started sobbing anew.

“Woah woah,” Alex said, letting go of him. “What’s wrong?”

What happened? Alex hadn’t even said anything?!

“It’s bad! My arm is bad!”

“No no no,” Alex said, shaking his head and holding out his hands. “It’s just a bruise. You’re fine.”

Benji wailed again and shook his head.

Alex had seen the kid use both arms to stand and he hadn’t even winced. It wasn’t like his arm was broken.

“Shit,” Alex said. 

Benji’s eyes went wide and forgot about his arm. “You said a curse word!”

“No, I- Damn it- gah!” Alex put his head in his palms. Why was this what he was worried about?

Benji laughed, his sudden tears now gone. Were kids always this come and go?

“Sorry?” Alex tried, and Benji giggled again. Laughing was better then crying, so he counted it as a win.

The room, now their room, was about the size of a small bedroom. Alex had a twin bed in one corner, a table and two chairs in another, and a small table with an old television on the far side of the room. He also had a shelf of books beside the table.

Alex had been “good” lately, so he was allowed to keep his entertainment for now.

The familiar sound of Yassen undoing the many locks of the door scraped into the room, and Alex froze. 

“Benji, go hide again,” he said urgently.

“Is he-“

“Go,” Alex said, pushing him back towards the bed.

Benji was wide eyed but nodded and scrambled under the bed, staying silent.

Alex stood a few paces away from the door, making sure Yassen’s focus would be on him.

The door swung open and Yassen entered. He scanned the room and asked, “Where is Benjamin?”

“Hiding,” Alex said tersely. “From you. What did you do to his arm?”

“I grabbed him,” Yassen said flatly. He stepped inside and Alex stepped back. The assassin placed two bags of fast food on the table and looked pointedly at the bed. He knew where Benji was.

God, Alex was so sick of fast food. He was certain that Yassen ate his own meals, likely home cooked and healthy, but Alex had only been deigned worthy of take out.

“You left a giant bruise on him!” Alex said, almost shouting.

Yassen gave Alex a look of warning. “He will survive.”

“Why is he here?” Alex demanded again, dialing down his tone. It wouldn’t do to earn himself a punishment in front of Benji. He didn’t need the kid to see that.

Yassen fixed him with an irritated look and said, “His father is an ambassador who did not do as my employer instructed. Benjamin will stay here until his father complies.”

Alex went cold. “And if he doesn’t?”

“The boy should hope that he does,” Yassen said darkly.

“He’s _six,_ ” Alex said weakly.

“If it’s any comfort,” Yassen offered. “I will make sure it is quick. But I don’t believe it will come to that.”

“It’s not!” Alex shouted. “You’re a monster!”

Yassen strode into Alex’s personal space, making the teenager skitter back, raising his hands as if to ward Yassen off.

“I’m sorry,” he tried desperately.

Yassen continued forward until Alex had been backed up against the wall. From there, Yassen leaned down into Alex’s face, holding his frightened gaze. “Today was eventful. I will let it slide this time. But do not raise your voice to me again.”

Alex swallowed and nodded quickly.

Yassen asked harshly, “Do you understand?”

“I understand!” Alex said desperately. He prayed to whatever was up above that Yassen wouldn’t hurt him in front of Benji.

“Good,” Yassen said. He straightened up and said, “Your food will be getting cold.”

The assassin strode out of the room, locking the door behind him. 

Alex remained against the wall for some time after Yassen left, trying not to shake. He had to protect this baby, and he didn’t know how.

He finally opened his eyes when he felt small arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw that Benji had climbed back out and was giving him a hug.

“I’m sorry he’s mean to you,” Benji said.

Alex felt his heart break, but not in a bad way. He knelt down and hugged Benji back.

———

Alex didn’t know much about children, but he suspected that Benji was an easy child. That, or the trauma of being kidnapped had tamped down on any acting out so far.

He also didn’t know if Benji was naturally a very cuddly child, or if he was latching onto the only non hostile person in a hostile environment. But either way, he asked very sweetly to sit in Alex’s lap while they ate.

Alex let him and forced himself to eat his entire burger. He had taken to eating only a few bites of his food these days, if any, but he wanted Benji to eat all of his chicken nuggets.

He was bad enough with kids, he didn’t need a hungry and cranky one on top of everything else.

Midway through their meal of lukewarm fast food, Benji started sniffling and then randomly burst out crying.

“What’s wrong,” Alex asked, alarmed. Did he have more hidden injuries? Should Alex have checked under his shirt?

“I m-miss my mommy!” Benji wailed, choking on sobs. “I wanna go home! I want my daddy and my mommy and my steggy!”

Alex didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t give Benji his parents or let him go home.

Benji continued sobbing, almost falling off Alex’s lap. The older boy caught him before he fell, and Benji buried his face in Alex’s chest.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Alex said softly. He rubbed Benji’s back while the boy sobbed into his shirt and made soft shushing sounds like he’d seen mothers do in films.

Eventually Benji’s sobs died down and he cried himself to sleep on Alex’s lap.

Alex stared down at the sleeping child and felt the gravity of the situation. He had to save him, he had to.

———

Eventually, Alex carefully brought Benji over to the bed. Alex considered sleeping on the floor, but figured to hell with it, they were both small enough.

He sneakily laid down beside Benji, doing his level best not to wake him. When Alex fell asleep, there was about a foot of space between them. 

When he woke up, Benji was curled against his stomach.

Alex felt the warm body against his front as he opened his eyes. He looked down and was suddenly hit with an overwhelming wave of affection and protectiveness.

He vaguely remembered a meme from an American television show about only having a puppy for a day and a half. It felt a bit like that.

It was like something from a film, where the action star meets a little kid and their heart grows three sizes. Or maybe he was mixing movies in the early morning haze.

He tried to carefully extricate himself from the bed, but Benji made a displeased sound and snuggled closer. Alex resigned himself to lay in bed a while longer.

Eventually Benji woke and squinted at the light coming through the heavily frosted window. They couldn’t make out what was on the other side, but the rise and fall of the sun at least gave Alex a sense of the days. It had been weeks since he had first been locked up here, and less than a day since Benji had arrived.

Benji looked up at Alex and blinked through sleep fogged eyes. As soon as he realized who Alex was, he started sniffing and blinking rapidly.

“Hey, hey,” Alex asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-you’re not my mom,” Benji said through trembling lips. “I want my mommy.”

“I’m sorry, buddy, I’m sorry,” Alex said. He hugged Benji closer, and the kid cried quietly, not breaking into full sobs this time.

After a long while of Alex feeling utterly useless, Benji stopped crying and sat up. “I’m thirsty and I have to potty,” he muttered.

“Okay,” Alex said. This he could fix. He turned over and used a coin to scratch his 18th line into the wall. 18 days.

He stood up and Benji clambered down off the low bed. “The potty is right here.” Alex led him to the other door in the room, which led to a water closet with a toilet and sink.

God, what Alex would do for a shower instead of a sink bath.

“Where’s the mirror?” Benji asked, looking at the pale rectangle over the sink. All that was there instead was a cup for water and some soap.

Yassen had taken it after Alex had attempted to fashion a weapon.

“It broke,” he said simply. A thought occurred to him. “Do you uh, need help? Are you potty trained?”

Benji put an offended hand on his hip. “I’m six! Not a baby! I don’t need help.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Benji came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later and wandered around the room. He hadn’t washed his hands, but Alex wasn’t feeling _that much_ like a mother.

“It’s small in here. Do you play outside?”

“No,” Alex said. Fuck a shower. What he’d give to see the sky again.

“I wanna go outside,” Benji said as he ran his fingers over the books stacked beside Alex.

Alex swallowed. “Maybe- maybe some other day. Not today.”

That answer was accepted for now, and Alex hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again.

“I’m bored,” Benji complained. “Do you have any games on your phone?”

Alex almost laughed. He’d heard Tom complain about his little cousins asking that question before. It appeared to be instinctual in all children.

“I don’t have a phone,” Alex explained from his seat on the bed..

Benji gave him a disbelieving look. “You’re big. Everybody big has a phone.”

“Yassen took it,” Alex admitted. “I don’t have it here.”

Benji went quiet for a moment before asking, “Is Yas- Ya-Ya-....” he trailed off, frustrated at the foreign name. “Is Yaya is the mean man?”

Alex smiled a bit despite himself. “Yeah, Ya-Ya is the mean man.”

“I don’t like Yaya,” Benji muttered. “He snatched me from my mommy and hurt my arm.”

“I feel you, kid,” Alex sympathized.

———

Benji’s first tantrum threw Alex for a total loop.

The kid had done three more circuits of the room before stopping by Alex’s make shift bookshelf.

“Can you read to me?” Benji asked, sitting down by the shelf.

“Sure, bud,” Alex said, hopping off the bed and going over. He sat down beside him and started reading the titles of books.

“Uh... Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. English Accents and Dialects. Learn C++ in 21 days. Fahrenheit 451.”

Alex didn’t know where Yassen had gotten the books on the shelf from, but the sheer weirdness of the selection and the poor physical condition of them made him think it was a box of books about to be thrown out of a library.

“I want one with pictures,” Benji insisted.

Alex frowned and looked over them all. He pulled out the only one he could remember having diagrams. _A Complete Guide to Sewing_.

He opened it up and showed Benji the sewing diagrams and line drawings of women in dresses.

“This is the best I have,” Alex said, pointing at a full page illustration of designer’s sketches.

“No!” Benji shrieked, slamming his hand down on the book. “I want real pictures!”

Alex was taken aback. Out of all of their problems, this seemed pretty minor. “We don’t have any books like that,” he said. “I can read you uh... Anne of Green Gables? And you can imagine it in your head?”

“No!” Benji screamed, flinging his arm out and knocking the books off the shelf. “Pictures!”

“Benji,” Alex pleaded, “I can’t get you one with pictures.”

Benji threw himself to the ground and screamed, slamming his fists into the carpet and stomping his feet back against the floor.

Alex jumped up and back. Did kids this old have fits like this? What was he supposed to do?

“I want a picture book!” He screeched, and Alex stepped forward hesitantly.

Alex crouched just out of range of his little fists and said, “You need to calm down, bud. I don’t have any picture books.”

“I want MY picture books!” Benji shouted, now red in the face. “Mine! Let me!”

“I can’t,” Alex pleaded. “Just stop screaming!”

“I want my books! And my house! And my room and my mommy and my daddy!” Benji wailed, before screeching and slamming his fists down again.

Alex didn’t know what to _do._ He vaguely remembered Ian ignoring him during tantrums, but he also remembered Ian training him to be a spy.

After a few more tries, Alex resigned himself to waiting Benji’s tantrum out. The kid had quite the lung capacity, and plenty of reasons to be upset and scream. 

Some indeterminate time later, Benji eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep on the floor. 

Alex dragged the blanket from the bed over to him and relished the silence.

———

Yassen came by with lunch while Benji was still passed out on the floor.

“What was all of the screaming?” Yassen asked as he set the bags down and looked at Benji.

Alex stepped between them. “You heard him screaming and didn’t check on us?”

“I know what a child screaming in fear and pain sounds like. That wasn’t it.” Yassen said flatly, and a chill went down Alex’s spine.

He hadn’t forgotten why Benji was here, and what Yassen would do to the child if his father didn’t cooperate.

Alex swallowed and said, “He wants to go home. He wants his mum and dad.”

“Hopefully he will,” Yassen said simply.

Alex resisted the urge to scream and demand and beg for Benji’s life. It wouldn’t do any good and it would only get him in trouble. But the need to protect filled him to bursting.

He bit his tongue almost to the point of blood until Yassen left. Once the door was locked again, Alex turned back to Benji’s sleeping form.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” he whispered to the air.

———

Once Benji woke back up, he looked embarrassed as he shuffled to the bathroom to get a drink. All those tears will wear a kid out.

Alex didn’t comment on what had happened, but Benji went over to where he was sitting on the bed like a kicked puppy. 

“Can we watch TV?” Benji asked quietly. The blanket was wrapped around him like a cape and dwarfed him further.

“Sure, bud,” Alex said. He helped Benji up and scooted over. The kid scrambled up and curled up against his side.

Alex wrapped an arm around him and fixed the blanket so it covered them both. One of the few channel’s Alex’s TV got was PBS kids, which had been irritating before but now was a god send. He didn’t think Benji would enjoy C-SPAN.

He flipped it on and Benji’s eyes lit up as a boy in a safari vest appeared.

“Dino Dan! Dino Dan!” He cheered.

This was apparently Benji’s favorite show.

Alex smiled fondly as Benji gave him an in-depth explanation of the show. 

“That’s Dino Dan! He can see _dinosaurs_!” The boy enthused. A large dinosaur filled the screen. “That’s a brachiosaurus. Cause her neck looks like a long arm and brachio means arm.”

Alex was impressed with the amount of dinosaur knowledge kicking around this kids head. He looked at Benji’s dinosaur T shirt and dinosaur sneakers and figured this was an ongoing obsession.

He played along. When a dinosaur showed up in the background that Dino Dan didn’t explain, he asked Benji about it and watched as he bubbled over with fun facts.

“And that’s a pteranodon -“

“I thought that was a pterodactyl?” Alex asked.

Benji looked at him like he was an idiot. “Pterodactyls have teeth. Pteranodons dont. Duh.”

There was some back to back dino-day event going on, so they whiled away a few hours watching Dino Dan while Benji seemed the happiest he’d been so far.

Eventually Dino Dan gave way to something about a lemur and two animated brothers. Benji had stretched mightily and declared that he was hungry, and they had taken to the table to eat their now cold food.

It was some chicken restaurant that didn’t seem to have anything on the menu except chicken, bread, and coleslaw, based on what Yassen had brought them from it so far.

Benji, being six and presumably picky, was pleased with chicken twice in a row, even cold.

“And a stegosauruses had some plates almost a meter long!” Benji enthused through a mouthful of Texas toast. “I measured Steggy’s once and her biggest ones are one inch long.”

“Who’s Steggy?” Alex asked as he ate.

“Steggy is my pet stegosaurus,” Benji explained seriously. “She’s 15 inches long and is bright blue and purple. Blue and purple is probably not real cause they lived in jungles but she’s cool looking.”

“That’s really cool,” Alex agreed.

Benji looked up excitedly and said, “When we go home you can meet her!”

Alex felt a pang in his chest. Lord willing Benji would go home. Alex didn’t know if he himself would anytime soon, or ever.

“I’d like that,” he said, and Benji beamed.

———

Time passed both slower and faster with Benji around. 

When Alex was alone in this room, the hours themselves passed in an agonizing slog, but then went by in a blur in his memory. If he hadn’t been marking each day as he awoke, he’d have long ago forgotten how long it had been since Yassen had pulled him from that building.

Now the hours passed more quickly, and seemed longer in his memory. The monotony of isolation was broken. 

He felt disgustingly selfish when he realized that he was relieved that Benji was here. This baby had been taken from his family and might be murdered, and here was Alex, glad to have someone to spend the day with.

He pushed such thoughts aside and focused on the problem at hand. He rolled a little ball with the tin foil that the Texas toast had been wrapped in as he thought. 

Benji was engrossed with some children’s show involving a superhero who used the power of vocabulary while Alex sat at the table and schemed.

Escape was the most obvious option. But Alex had tried every avenue available and none had worked so far. And that was when he _didnt_ have to get a scared six year old out with him.

Could he talk Yassen out of it? He doubted it. What Yassen had said, about knowing the sound of a child screaming in pain. It chilled Alex to the bone. Yassen had done stuff like this before. Alex didn’t know why he was surprised, but he still was.

Alex squished the tin foil between his fingers and watched it retain its shape. He looked over at Benji and his dinosaur T shirt again. 

There were three pieces of foil here, and more in the trash. Alex went to the trash can and dug some wrappers out. He began twisting and squishing and shaping until he had something approximating the shape of a stegosaurus. He tore apart the styrofoam boxes their meals had come in to make plates to shove into the ductile foil.

Half an hour of trial and error later, Alex looked proudly at his creation. It was small, about the size of a fist, and far from true to life. But it was clearly a stegosaurus.

The squealing of the styrofoam had pulled Benji’s attention from the TV a couple times, but he’d quickly gone back to learning the meaning of the word ‘fraternal’ from his show.

Alex could hardly wait to show him the toy he’d made, but he dutifully waited until after the show was over. 

“Hey, Benji,” he called. “I’ve got something for you.”

Benji looked at him suspiciously and climbed off the bed. “What?”

“C’mere,” Alex said, waving him over.

Benji made his way over and saw the bag that Alex had placed over the stegosaurus. “What?”

“Do a drum roll,” Alex said.

Benji squinted at him but banged rapidly on the table until Alex pulled the bag up.

“Ta-da! It’s a dinosaur!”

When he took in the small, roughly hewn toy, Benji’s face lit up.

“A stegosaurus!” He cried, snatching it from the table and holding it to his face.

Alex beamed when he saw how happy Benji was. “I made it for you.”

Benji gently cradled the toy to his chest and said, “It’s my favorite toy in this whole place!”

Alex didn’t point out that it was the only toy.

“What are you going to name it?” He asked.

Benji brought the foil creation back up to be examined and peered at it for a long moment. Finally, he nodded and announced, “Alexosaurus!”

Benji adored his new toy. It was something, anything, to make the space feel less like a prison.

They had turned the table into a landscape of styrofoam plateaus, cardboard mountains, and crumpled napkin boulders for Alexosaurus to roam. 

Benji laughed instead of cried, and Alex savored the sound. Maybe he couldn’t do much right now, but he could make the kid happy

———

Before too long, the sun had gone down outside. Alex kept an ear out for the door, and was ready when he heard Yassen start to unlock it.

“Benji,” he said sharply, pulling the boy from helping Alexosaurus climb the mountain. “Go hide.”

“Is it Ya-ya?” Benji asked, eyes suddenly wide and voice suddenly small.

“Yes. _Go hide,_ ” Alex implored, as he quickly cleared the table.

Benji grabbed his dinosaur and quickly slithered underneath the bed. Alex didn’t believe he could truly protect Benji this way, but the less Yassen saw the kid, hopefully the less he thought about him.

Yassen opened the door and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him. “He is under the bed?” Yassen asked, already walking toward it.

“Hey, wait!” Alex rushed after Yassen. “I’ll tell him to come out!”

Yassen ignored him and reached under the bed, pulling Benji out with a shriek.

“Let me go!” Benji cried. He kicked against the ground as Yassen pulled him into the open.

“Stop it,” Alex begged, doing his best to keep his voice low. “You’re scaring him.”

Yassen hauled Benji to his feet, and Benji leaned his head over and bit Yassen’s hand. Hard.

The world froze. Alex couldn’t breathe as Yassen pulled Benji’s head away and held him by the hair. Benji’s sudden boldness melted into fear again as he stared up at Yassen.

“Do _not_ do that again,” Yassen hissed.

Benji’s lip trembled and he nodded minutely.

“Understand?” Yassen demanded.

“He understands!” Alex implored. “Let him go.”

Yassen released Benji and he ran to Alex, who tucked him behind himself.

Benji clung to Alex’s legs and trembled as Alex stared Yassen down.

“Benjamin,” Yassen said calmly. “Would you like to call your father?”

“D-daddy?” Benji asked hesitantly, not peeking out from behind Alex.

“Yes, it’s time to call your daddy,” Yassen said. He held out a phone tantalizingly.

“What are you going to do when he calls?” Alex demanded.

“Talk,” Yassen promised.

Yassen walked back to the table and sat the phone on it. Benji whimpered when he came close.

“Bring him here,” Yassen ordered.

“Don’t hurt him,” Alex pleaded.

Yassen was starting to look cross. “I will not. Unless you continue to ignore my directions.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex said. He turned said, “Come on, bud. Let’s call your daddy.”

He led Benji back to table, and when he wouldn’t release his pant leg, scooped Benji up and sat him on his lap. Alex held his arms around Benji protectively, staring Yassen down.

Yassen ignored his showboating and said, “If you say a word, little Alex, I will do more than bruise the boy.”

Benji whimpered and Alex held him closer as he nodded stiffly.

The phone was an old fashioned cell phone with only a number pad. Yassen dialed a number on it and they sat on bated breath until the phone was answered.

“Hello?” A desperate and frazzled British man answered.

“Daddy!” Benji cried, overwhelmed at hearing his father’s voice. He leaned forward, almost out of Alex’s grip.

“Benji! Oh thank god! Are you-“

“Ambassador Thorne,” Yassen interrupted, and his lack of respect for the title managed to come through his flat tone. “I believe we’ve spoken before.”

Alex pulled Benji back and touched a finger to his lips. The less he drew Yassen’s attention, the better.

Ambassador Thorne made a sound like he’d been hit in the gut. “You. What have you done with my son?!”

“He is unharmed,” Yassen promised. “Whether he remains that way depends on if you have done as my employer’s asked.”

“Oh god. Please don’t hurt him,” the ambassadors implored, and Alex felt a rock in his stomach. “I’m trying, I am. But these things take time!”

“So you haven’t,” Yassen said quietly. The kind to quiet that demands silence instead of being lost in noise.

Alex’s heart picked up. No. That couldn’t be it. He held Benji tight to his chest as though he could shield him. This was too soon! He didn’t have a plan yet!

Yassen shot him a warning glance as Ambassador Thorne said, “I’m doing all I can! It takes time! Please, don’t hurt my son, I _am_ doing what you say.”

Benji leaned forward, feeding off his father’s upset voice and frowning. Alex pulled him back and stared at Yassen.

“You have two days,” Yassen said curtly. “If you haven’t done what I asked by then, young Benjamin will never have a seventh birthday.”

“Thank you,” the ambassador said tightly. “It’ll he done, I swear. Let me speak to him again, please.”

Yassen pushed the phone towards Benji, who lunged toward and pulled it across the table towards him. “Daddy!” He cried again. “I wanna go home! I miss you and mommy and Yaya is mean!”

“I know, sweetheart,” the ambassador said, and his voice was the pinnacle of a worried parent. “You’ll- you’ll be home soon.”

“I wanna go now!” Benji cried, starting to tear up. “Come pick me up, daddy!”

“I’m sorry,” Thorne said, and he too sounded like he was crying. “I’ll get you as soon as I can.”

Yassen reached for the phone and Benji held it up and out of his grasp. “No!” He shrieked.

Alex’s heart leapt to his throat as Yassen grabbed the child’s injured wrist.

“You’re hurting me!” Benji wailed as Yassen held on tight to where he was already bruised. When Yassen didn’t immediately let go, Benji leaned over and bit him again.

“Benji!” Thorne shouted over the phone. “Leave him alone!”

Yassen yanked the phone away and said, “Two days, ambassador. Don’t disappoint.” He hung up.

Alex scooped Benji up and retreated to the far side of the room, as though ten more feet of distance could protect Benji.

“Benjamin,” Yassen said sternly, and Benji whimpered, hiding his face in Alex’s shoulder.

“He’s sorry,” Alex said breathlessly, holding Benji for dear life. “You were hurting him.”

Yassen stalked forward and Alex turned away to shield Benji further. “I warned him not to bite me again.”

“He’s six, and you were hurting him!” Alex insisted again. “Just leave him alone.”

“No,” Yassen said. He grabbed Alex by the shoulder and yanked him back around, revealing Benji clinging to his front.

“Don’t!” Alex cried as Yassen grabbed Benji under the arms and tried to pull him away. Alex held on for dear life as Benji clung to his neck with all of his strength.

“Stop this, now,” Yassen warned, still trying to wrestle the crying child away.

Alex looked at Yassen bravely and maintained his grip.

Yassen let go with one hand, only to press his thumb into a pressure point on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex choked and loosened his grip from the sudden pain, and Yassen was able to pull Benji away.

“No!” Benji screeched. “Let me go!”

Yassen held Benji aloft with one arm around his waist, held low enough to be out of biting range. “I warned you not to bite me again,” Yassen said.

Benji sobbed and said, “I’m sorry, Yaya!”

Alex lurched forward, holding his hands out in front of him. “Yassen, _don’t._ He’s sorry!”

“No, he’s sorry that I am going to punish him.”

“Punish me instead!” Alex shouted. He froze when Yassen sharply turned his head, but continued, “I should have controlled him better. It’s my fault. Just- just hurt me instead.”

Alex stared up at Yassen, pleading with his eyes. He couldn’t let Yassen hurt Benji. He _couldn’t_.

Yassen stared back at Alex inscrutably for a long minute, before finally nodding and letting Benji go.

Benji ran to Alex, who crouched to catch him in a hug. Alex ignored his fear and focused on his relief as he held the shaking child.

In what passed for kindness in Yassen’s mind, he gave them a minute for Alex to calm Benji before he said, “Come here, Alex.”

Benji shook his head and held Alex tighter.

Alex swallowed and said, “You gotta let go, buddy.”

“He’s gonna hurt you,” Benji whined, keeping his face in Alex’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, bud,” Alex said. He stood and carried Benji to the bed, where he deposited him and pulled his little arms off. “Stay on the bed. Don’t get off, okay?”

Benji whined again but nodded.

Alex walked over to Yassen stiffly. “Please,” he said softly. “Not in front of him.”

Yassen looked at where Benji was watching them with a horrified expression and nodded.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered. Thanking Yassen for picking a better location to hurt him chafed Alex, but he had learned in the past eighteen days when to fight and went to play along.

Alex followed Yassen into the bathroom, feeling like a man on death row.

———

Yassen left before Alex did.

Alex waited until he heard him lock the door, and then waited another minute. He bit back a groan as he pushed himself off the floor and went back into the main room.

Benji was curled up with the blanket over his head, and Alex could hear him crying quietly.

“Benji,” he said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

“Alex?” Benji asked, cautiously pulling the blanket back down. He looked at Alex, who had tears on his own face, and clambered off the bed.

Benji met him at the doorway and carefully wrapped his arms around Alex. “I’m sorry,” Benji said.

Alex slept fitfully that night. It was almost impossible to find a position that didn’t hurt in some way, and Benji clung to him like a koala. But the exhaustion from his ordeal eventually knocked him out.

He woke up the next morning even more sore and stiff, with Benji splayed across his stomach and drooling.

Waking him wouldn’t be worth the tears, so Alex put a hand on his back and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out for a bit, lost in thought.

They had two days until Yassen either let Benji go or killed him. Alex tightened hugged the boy closer at the thought.

Saving Benji from pain was well and good, but it wouldn’t mean a thing if he couldn’t ensure his survival. He felt so useless.

Nineteen days. He’d been in this room for nineteen days. It felt like an eternity. He’d read every book and watched so much TV and _ached_ to go outside. To be free.

Benji had only been here for two days, and Alex already felt like his heart would go out if anything happened to him. 

Maybe it was because Benji was the only friendly face he’d seen in almost three weeks. Maybe it was because the boy was helpless and utterly reliant on Alex. Maybe it was simply because Benji was a child and Alex was a human.

But he needed to save him. He just didn’t know how.

Eventually Benji woke, and he merely frowned when he realized his surroundings instead of crying.

“Are you okay?” He asked Alex again, looking up at him from where he lay on his chest. He hadn’t seemed to believe him last night.

“I’m okay,” Alex said.

Benji frowned and said, “Yaya hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. There was no use lying. “But I’m okay. I just needed to sleep it off.”

“I don’t want him to hurt you again,” Benji said, voice almost breaking.

This kid had cried so much while he was here, it was a wonder he had any salt left. He needed to be home and not scared for his life.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Alex promised. He sighed and said, “I know Yaya’s mean and scary, but you can’t bite him again, okay? It makes him angry.”

Benji nodded, looking all the world like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry,” he said meekly.

“It’s not your fault,” Alex, giving him a squeeze. “It’s only Yaya’s fault.”

———

Alex laid in bed the rest of the morning, too sore to bother moving. Benji had gotten up to use the bathroom and bring Alex water, but other than that he spent the hours cuddling up to him.

Eventually they heard Yassen unlocking the door and Benji froze like a deer in headlights. Alex pulled the blanket over his head and shushed him.

When the door opened and Yassen walked in, he could feel Benji trembling against him. The assassin merely raised an eyebrow at Alex still being in bed and set the bag of food on the table.

Suddenly Benji wriggled out from Alex’s grip and the blanket.

“Benji, no,” Alex said frantically as Benji sat up and faced Yassen.

But the child ignored him and put on a brave face as he said, “Don’t hurt Alex again.”

Alex held his breath.

“I promise I won’t bite you again,” Benji said, voice only shaking a little. “Don’t hurt him again.”

“Please be quiet,” Alex begged him, searching Yassen for any hint of annoyance.

Yassen simply said, “Good,” dropped the bags and left.

———

The rest of the day passed without incident. Benji offered to bring the food to the bed, but Alex waved him off and forced himself to walk to to the table.

He was less interested in the food than ever, but if by some miracle he found an opportunity for Benji to escape, he didn’t need low blood sugar on top of everything else.

Benji was eating the last of his fries when he starting sniffling again.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, as if everything wasn’t.

“I want my mommy and daddy,” Benji said with a sniff. Alex put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze, the best he could offer.

“I’m sorry. You can see them in a couple days.” Lord willing.

Benji nodded and ate the rest of his food sullenly. When he was done he shifted to the side to better look at Alex and asked, “Do you miss your mommy and daddy?”

Well, wasn’t that a question?

After a moment, Alex answered, “I don’t have a mommy and daddy.”

And it was the truth. John and Helen were his mother and father, but he didn’t have a single memory of them. It was hard to miss photographs and war stories.

“Everybody has a mommy and daddy,” Benji countered.

“They died when I was a baby,” Alex explained. “I never met them.”

Benji frowned. “Then who takes care of you?”

“My uncle Ian raised me,” Alex offered. “He was kind of like my daddy.”

“Does Yaya let you call him?”

If Alex had slept better, or he hadn’t been frazzled from pain, or if he’d been a right state of mind instead of three weeks into captivity, he would have chosen his words better. Or even lied or not said anything. But that’s now what happened.

Instead, Alex said, “I can’t call my uncle. Yaya killed him.”

Benji’s eyes went wide and then his breathing picked up. His lip trembled and he asked, “Is Yaya gonna kill my daddy?”

“Oh fuck,” Alex said. Oh fuck oh fuck. Normally his lack of filter only got him hurt, it didn’t make children fear for their parents.

“No no no,” Alex promised frantically. “He won’t hurt your daddy. I swear.”

Benji started crying again as he said, “But he killed your daddy!”

“That was different,” Alex explained. “I promise, I promise. He won’t hurt your daddy.”

Benji wailed wordlessly and Alex wracked his brain.

“I promised I’d protect you from Yaya, right?” Alex asked, looking at Benji searchingly. When Benji nodded he said, “And I did that. I didn’t let Yaya hurt you, did it?”

Benji shook his head and sniffed, but stopped actively sobbing.

“So I promise you Yaya won’t hurt your daddy, okay?”

Benji’s lip still trembled, but he nodded shakily.

Alex hugged Benji to his chest and said, “Oh, I’m such an idiot.”

Eventually Benji stopped crying all together and wriggled down from Alex’s lap. He went back to the bed and grabbed Alexosaurus from underneath it. It hadn’t been moved since Yassen had dragged him out from underneath.

“Can we play?” Benji asked meekly.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Alex forced himself up and ignored his lingering pain as they reconstructed their recyclable ravine.

They played until Yassen came back, and Alex had Benji wait silently on the bed until he left.

Dinner was more fast food that Alex loathed every part of except for the fact that Benji ate it happily.

After dinner they played some more and then watched PBS kids until Benji fell asleep.

As Alex fell asleep, he tried not to think about how Benji either had one more day of life, or one more day of captivity.

———

The next morning was less painful, and Alex was limber enough to wiggle out from under Benji to use the bathroom.

He was about to wash his hands when he heard Benji cry out, “Alex!”

Forgoing hygiene, Alex rushed out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

Benji was wide eyed and looking around wildly, but relaxed when he saw Alex.

“You were gone!” Benji launched himself at Alex, who caught him with a grunt. “I woke up and you were gone and I thought Yaya-“

“I’m here, I’m here,” Alex assured him, adjusting his grip on the younger boy. “I was just in the bathroom.”

“I thought Yaya took you,” Benji explained in a small voice.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Alex assured him. He pivoted and asked, “Did you know stegosauruses have giant brains?”

“No they don’t!” Benji squawked, fear forgotten. “They have tiny brains! The size of a dog’s brain, but they’re bigger than dogs. So they’re extra stupid.”

Alex set Benji down, pleased that he had staved off another freak out.

“Are all dinosaurs that stupid?” Alex asked as Benji went to the table to grab Alexosaurus. Some of his plates had fallen out, and Alex had been able to put all but one back in.

“No!” Benji said indignantly, taking the insult to dinosaur intelligence personally. “Some are _super_ smart.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked. “Which ones are the smartest?”

Benji looked up from where Alexosaurus was climbing a mountain of sandwhich cartons. “Uhhhhh. I don’t know.” He frowned and then said, “Oh! The almost birds! They were probably smartest! Cause birds are smarter than lizards! Actually birds _are_ dinosaurs! Isn’t that cool?”

Alex grinned. “Yes, it’s very cool.”

While Benji played, Alex thoroughly searched the room. He’d done this more times than he could count during his first week here, but he had new motivation to find something, _anything_.

The window didn’t open. Alex had tried smashing it many many times before and had gotten nowhere.

The door didn’t have a lock on this side, the multiple locks were all on the outside.

He’d tried running, and he’s fighting Yassen when he came in. That hadn’t done anything more than gotten Alex’s ass thoroughly beat afterwards.

He’d tried talking Yassen into letting him go. It did nothing. He’d tried talking him into letting Benji go. Even less.

He’d tried breaking the mirror to stab Yassen with. That had lost him his mirror and the use of his hand for a week.

Nothing _worked._

Eventually Alex sat down in the middle of the floor and let out a frustrated shout. 

He laid back against the carpet and put his hands over his face. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get them out and he couldn’t save Benji.

“Are you okay?”

Alex moves his hands and saw Benji standing over him, looking worried. 

“I’m fine, bud,” he said, still staring up at the ceiling. “I just want to find a way out of here.”

“I’m going home tomorrow, right?” Benji asked.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and said, “Yeah. You are.”

“Come home with me,” Benji suggested. “I’m sure my mommy would let us have a sleep over.”

Alex could cry. Someone protect this sweet-hearted child. “Id love to,” he said weakly.

Benji smiled and sat beside him, idly walking Alexosaurus across his chest while Alex stewed in the darkness in his mind.

With every hour they creeped closer to the deadline, the more likely it was that Benji’s father had not done as asked . The more likely it became that they were waiting out the clock.

———

Lunch came and Alex tried again to work on Yassen.

The assassin walked in and Alex made Benji sit on the bed with his hands on his ears. 

Alex stepped closer to Yassen than he normally would and said quietly, “You don’t have to kill him if his dad doesn’t come through.”

“Have you come to tell me how to do my job?” Yassen asked.

Alex grit his teeth. “You tell me how to do mine.”

“Because you are bad at it,” Yassen said simply.

“You can-“ Alex felt sick as he suggested it but locked that feeling down. “You can hurt him and send him back. His dad will get the message and he’ll live.”

“His father and everyone else I threaten will think that I bluff,” Yassen countered. 

“He’s a baby,” Alex said plaintively, and his voice broke. “Please.”

Yassen was unmoved.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Alex offered, stepping closer in desperation. “I’ll- I’ll-“ Alex didn’t know what to offer. “What do you _want?_ ”

“I want to complete my contract,” Yassen said, impassive as ever.

“You’ve kept me here prisoner for 20 days! You have to want _something_! Why am I here?!” Alex demanded. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I want to complete my contract,” Yassen said again. His face softened near imperceptibly as he said, “I’d like to do that without killing you. When you’re here, you cannot contact anyone with the intelligence you have. Once I am finished, I will release you.”

“Kill me,” Alex said desperately.

Yassen raised an eyebrow.

“Kill me and let Benji go,” Alex pleaded.

Yassen looked mystified. The most open his face had ever been. “You’ve known this child for less than four days. He is not your family. Why so eager to die for him?”

“What did you expect to happen?” Alex demanded. “You put me in solitary confinement for three weeks and then made me take care of a little kid with no one else to protect him.”

“Even if he lives, you will never see him again,” Yassen countered, crossing his arms.

“ _I don’t care_.” Alex pulled at his hair. “He’s six years old and him surviving the only thing I care about. I’d kill you to save him if I could. I’d kill myself.”

“You dying cannot save him,” Yassen said sharply, with more emotion than Alex had heard from him in weeks. “Do not attempt such foolishness.”

“You said I’m bad at my job,” Alex said, changing directions and clutching at straws. “Train me. I’ll be your apprentice like you and my dad were if you don’t kill him.”

Yassen looked at him, and he almost looked sad. “Do make promises that neither of us are prepared to keep. You do not even know if you need to make them.”

“Please,” Alex begged. 

Yassen shook his head. “Eat your food.” The man turned and left, and Alex screamed in frustration.

———

Alex couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t save Benji. He couldn’t stop Yassen. He couldn’t do a damned thing.

“Alex?” Benji asked, padding over to where Alex had fallen to his knees. “Did Yaya hurt you?”

Alex looked up at Benji and realized he could do one thing. This might be this poor precious child’s last day on earth. He could make it as good as he could.

“No,” Alex said, climbing back to his feet. “I just got frustrated.”

Benji looked at him suspiciously and Alex smiled to throw him off. “Come on, buddy. Let’s see if Dino Dan is on.”

Dino Dan wasn’t on yet, but it would be in 40 minutes. Alex build his finest dinosaur landscape yet from all of their packaging and trash, and he and Benji played with Alexosaurus, sending him on a mighty quest to steal a T Rex egg and stop a volcano from erupting.

Dino Dan came on, and they went to the bed to watch. Alex asked him lots of questions about the dinosaurs on screen, and Benji lit up like a Christmas tree as he explained the meaning of their names and how big they all were.

Dinner came and Alex stayed with Benji on the bed until Yassen left. They ate without dismantling their landscape, and then dove back into their game.

Before long it was dark out. Benji was mid roar when he yawned and almost slipped off the chair.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Alex asked, and Benji nodded wearily.

Alex scooped Benji up and brought him to the bed. He flipped out the lights and crawled in next to him.

Benji happily snuggled up next to him, and as Alex wrapped his arms around him, he realized. 

The two days were up. Yassen hadn’t come to bring Benji home. His father must have failed.

Alex pressed a kiss to Benji’s forehead and held him closer.

———

Alex woke up to Benji screaming.

He felt little arms clamped like a vice around his neck and heard, “No! Let me go!”

Even before his eyes were open, he snapped his arms around Benji and held him tightly against his chest.

Yassen was in their room, and it was still dark outside. The man was trying to pull Benji away from Alex, but neither of them were having it.

“No!” Alex also shouted, scooting back and securing his grip on the child. Benji was locked onto his neck and was screaming into Alex’s shoulder.

The two days were up and Yassen had come to kill Benji. He couldn’t let it happen.

“I’m not going to kill him,” Yassen said through grit teeth, yanking Benji’s arm again.

“Lemme stay with Alex!” Benji shrieked. “You’re mean!”

“The two days are up,” Alex gasped. He and Benji had the advantage of Yassen trying to pull him at an awkward angle, but it wouldn’t last long.

Yassen ground his finger into a pressure point again, and Alex shouted through his teeth. But even as agony ripped through him, he didn’t let go.

“You can’t take him,” Alex gasped.

Benji kicked back like a rabbit, striking both Alex and Yassen in equal measure.

Yassen hsaid, “I’m taking him home.”

“Why would you wait until the deadline?!” Alex demanded. He knew Yassen was lying. He looked frantically around the room, but saw nothing more useful than before.

This time Alex kicked Yassen in the stomach, with enough force to make the older man stumble back.

“Enough of this,” Yassen said, now visibly angry. He let go of Benji, who burrowed closer to Alex, and instead clamped a large hand over Alex’s nose and mouth

Alex’s eyes went wide and he tried to jerk his head away, but Yassen’s grip was too strong. He tried to gasp for a breath but his lungs only convulsed.

“Alex! Don’t hurt him, Yaya!” Benji shrieked as Alex thrashed for air. But Alex didn’t let go.

Yassen stared down at Alex’s panicked eyes and kept his hand where it was even as Alex started to see spots.

He squeezed Benji tight, protecting him with what may be his last breath.

Soon the lack of air did it’s job, and Alex’s once firm grip on Benji loosened.

His arms slipped off of Benji’s back as his vision darkened and his lungs screamed for air.

Yassen quickly plucked Benji from his chest, ignoring the child’s screaming and thrashing. He released Alex’s face in the process, finally letting him breathe.

Alex gasped for air and tried to lunge after them, but he collapsed against the bed as Yassen carried Benji away.

“No! Alex! Let me go!” Benji shrieked, writhing against Yassen’s arm around his chest.

“Benji!” Alex stumbled off the bed after them. Time was up. Yassen was here. And Alex couldn’t protect him.

Yassen ignored Alex’s weak attempts to follow and carried Benji to the door.

He slammed the door shut just before Alex reached it.

“No! Benji!” Alex screamed and pounded his fists against the door. This couldn’t be it. He couldn’t have failed. “Yassen, please!”

Distantly, Alex realized he was crying. He screamed and slammed his fists against the locked door until his hands ached. “Benji!” He cried again as he sank down to the carpet and sobbed.

———

Alex didn’t have much of a sense of time these days. 20- probably now 21- days locked in one room with no clock and only the sun to count the days will do that to a person.

But he knew he hadn’t been sobbing on the ground for long when he heard the dreadful sound of the locks on the door.

It must not have taken long to shoot a six year old.

The door slammed into Alex’s knees, and Yassen said, “Move.”

Alex scooted back a couple feet, but didn’t move from the floor. Tears still streamed down his face and he didn’t look up. He wouldn’t look at the murderer in front of him.

“Alex,” Yassen said, voice oddly soft.

He ignored the assassin and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. If Yassen thought he would ever cooperate with anything again, he was dreaming.

For all his tears, Alex felt a buzzing numbness in his head. He couldn’t comprehend that Benji wouldn’t be there telling him about allosauruses if he turned around. Instead he stared at the carpet, shoulders still shaking with sobs.

“Alex,” Yassen said again. He kneeled down in front of the boy, and the only reaction he got was a flinch. “I haven’t killed Benji.”

Alex sobbed again and finally looked up. “He’s alive?”

Yassen nodded. The man looked pained, an expression Alex hadn’t seen on him since that day on Air Force One. “I did not lie. I am taking him home. Confirmation from his father came in half an hour ago.”

Was this real? Was Alex dreaming? 

“I don’t- I don’t believe you,” Alex accused. Why rip Benji away just after the deadline?

Yassen stared at his tear streaked face for another minute before he said, “You can come and watch me return him.”

Alex sat up like a bolt. Was this real life? He’d get to make sure Benji went home safe? He’d get to leave this room?

“Really?” Alex asked hoarsely, staring up at Yassen with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Yassen said with a curt nod. “You will be blindfolded and handcuffed, and if you make any attempt to escape I will make you _both_ regret it. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes. I do. Thank you.”

Yassen stood and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, and Alex wiped his face and scrambled to his feet.

“Wait,” he said, and scrambled over to the table. He grabbed the tin foil dinosaur and then walked back to Yassen.

Normally he’d burn with humiliation at putting his hands behind his back to be restrained, but it was worth it if he got to know that Benji was safe. 

Yassen clasped the cuffs tightly, probably tighter than necessary, but he was a paranoid bastard. “I will gag you if you scream,” he warned Alex as he wrapped a black cloth around his eyes. 

The darkness made Alex clench his jaw and work to breathe calmly, but he reminded himself it was worth it. “Okay,” he promised. “I won’t.”

“Walk,” Yassen said, steering him by the shoulder. 

———

The walk was shorter than Alex expected. He had no idea what the building he was in looked like, but before long he was outside. He knew by the chill on his skin, and Alex had never been more grateful to be cold. He was _outside_.

“Stay,” Yassen ordered him, and he heard a car door open.

“Alex!” Benji screeched, and a small figure crashed into him.

Alex felt fresh tears well up, this time from relief. “Benji,” he breathed.

“Get back in the car, Benjamin,” Yassen ordered.

Benji clung to his waist and asked, “What did you do to Alex?”

“Do what he says, buddy,” Alex told him. “I’m coming with you.”

“You are?!” Benji asked excitedly.

“Now,” Yassen said.

Benji pulled away, and a moment later Yassen guided Alex into the vehicle. It was a bench seat, so he figured it was the back.

Benji quickly scooted next to him.

“Can you reach my hands?” Alex asked.

Benji reached behind him and grabbed the toy from his bound hands.

“Alexosaurus!” He said ecstatically.

Alex leaned back against the seat as Benji cuddled up against him.

Yassen climbed in and started the car, and they began their drive to where ever the exchange would happen.

“Are you ready to see your mommy and daddy?” Alex asked quietly.

“Mmhmm,” Benji said through a yawn. He leaned his head against Alex’s arm. “I wanna hug my mommy. You can meet her! She’ll like you.”

Alex felt a pang in his heart, but didn’t correct him. No reason to dash his hopes. Alex would be staying with Yassen, but that didn’t matter so long as Benji went home.

“She sounds very nice,” Alex said in a tight voice. “And you can see Steggy again.”

“Yeah!” Benji said excitedly. “She can meet Alexosaurus. They’ll be best friends like you and me.”

Oh this precious child.

Benji chattered a for a bit more while Yassen drove in silence. Eventually the car pulled to a stop and Alex tensed.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Benji called in excitement, climbing over Alex’s lap to press his face against the window.

There was a hand on Alex’s head, and suddenly his blind fold was pulled off. He blinked and saw Yassen straighten back up.

“We are here,” the assassin said.

Out the heavily tinted window, Alex could see an industrial yard, where a man and women stood with two men in suits. Benji’s parents and most likely secret service agents.

Benji had his face and hands pressed to the glass, watching them with wide eyes.

Yassen climbed out and opened the door on the other side. “It is time to go.”

Benji turned, then hesitated and pressed close to Alex. “Is Alex coming?”

Alex swallowed and said, “You go first. I’ll follow you after.”

Benji frowned suspiciously but relented and gave him a hug. Alex pressed his cheek to the top of his head and savored their last hug.

“Go on,” he prompted once Benji let go. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, Alex,” Benji said, and Alex’s heart broke in that wonderful way again.

“I love you too, bud,” he whispered as Benji climbed out of the car. 

Benji gave Alex one more look before following Yassen’s prompting around to the front of the car. 

Alex could see through the windows as Benji walked around, and then saw his parents and took off running. Yassen stayed back at the car while Benji raced across the pavement to his parents.

He barreled into his mother, and all three members of the family shared a hug and a tearful reunion.

A secret service agent nodded at Yassen, and the man climbed back into the car. He reached back and pulled the blind fold back over Alex’s eyes, leaving him once again in darkness.

“Time to go,” Yassen said, and he pulled the car back onto the road.

Alex leaned his head against the window, slipping back into sleep. Benji was safe. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Yassen too mean in this? Probably? Did he have to be the boogie man for plot reasons? Definitely.
> 
> Fun fact: Benji is more or less based off one of my students and a little boy I babysit. What sweethearts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alex, Benji & Alexosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193105) by [DaniWib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWib/pseuds/DaniWib)




End file.
